


How (not) to do Magic

by winestaineddresses



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Magic Tricks, typical shawzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestaineddresses/pseuds/winestaineddresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, so don't be alarmed…" Shawzy drawls out as he pulls out a pair of plastic handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How (not) to do Magic

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little one shot i wrote 
> 
> i own no organizations or names/people
> 
> leave comments and kudos :-) (i love them a lot lol)

Shawzy comes barreling down the dressing room towards Kaner's stall at full speed. 

"KANER! Can I show you this magic trick I learned?" Shawzy is bouncing up and down like a small child and looking at Kaner with his puppy dog eyes.

Kaner sighs, "sure."

"Okay, but we need Jonny."

Patrick's fingers stop moving and looks up at Andrew. "Okay, do what?"

"We need Jonny!" Andrew climbs up on the bench and peers over the lockers. "JONNY!"

"Shut up, Shawzy!" Duncan snaps, staring at him. "You're too goddamn loud."

Jonny clambers over to Pat and Andy, "what are you fuckers up to?"

"Can I show you a magic trick I learned from Sharpy last weekend? Pat said yes."

Pat snorted. "You never said Sharpy taught you this trick."

"Okay, well he did—"

"SHAWZY. OFF THE BENCH." Q yells as he shakes his head. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Sorry, Coach." Shawzy climbs off the bench and lands softly next to Pat on the ground. "Okay, Jonny what do you say?"

"I guess, make it quick though." Jonny sits on the bench next to Pat to escape Seabs's hands that were trying to swipe at his ass. 

"Okay, so don't be alarmed…" Shawzy drawls out as he pulls out a pair of plastic handcuffs. 

"Oh hell no!" Pat snatches his wrist back, trying to escape from Andy's out reached hand. 

"Okay, chill out. I know what I'm doing." Andy grabs Pat's wrist and yanks it towards him. "Fuck you for not trusting me."

"Correction, I don't trust you or fucking Sharpy." Pat chirps and lets Andy attach the handcuffs to him. 

Jonny snorts with laughter but stops after Andy attaches the other handcuff to Jonny's wrist. 

"Wait, Andy…" Jonny starts but Andy starts to walk away. 

Jonny yanks at the handcuffs causing Pat to tumble forwards, "ouch, asshole."

"Shawzy, if you don't get back here and let us go I will personally beat you to death." Jonny growls tugging Pat up to his feet. 

"Okay can we not give me a broken wrist, Jesus, Jonny."

"Are you not even concerned that we are attached by our fucking wrists?"

"No, not really. Shawzy'll let us go eventually."

Teuvo was laughing with Artemi and Jonny scowled at them. "Stop laughing."

Teuvo stopped immediately while Artemi smirked at Pat, "funny."

"Yeah, I know it's funny when Jonny's mad."

Teuvo ducks out of the way when Andy tries to jump on him and sneak him the handcuff key. 

Pat laughs at Jonny's scowl and kisses Jonny's temple.


End file.
